one without a permanent scar
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: The NextGen girls, because each of them is  insecure  in their own way. Molly, Dominique, Victoire, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose, Lily. -poetry/freeverse-


**one without a permanent scar**  
_The NextGen girls_

time  
passes by  
like a clock  
you don't know when  
this situation will be resolved  
and you're still lost within yourself  
who are you, that you can't answer  
but it isn't like anyone would even _care_  
about you, because you are just another random girl  
not special, not talented, not pretty, just not (never) enough  
so why do you even care about anything anymore?  
it's not like you'll ever be noticed _(important_)  
it's a lose and lose situation, right?  
you will always be the loser  
I mean, you know that  
you are just _hidden_  
you're just alone  
you are  
just  
_(Molly)_

when  
they look  
at you, girl  
they see brown hair  
assume you're not a Weasley  
you are one, you're just_ different_  
you're quiet little Ravenclaw, transforming on stage  
turning into that great, beautiful butterfly _(you could_)  
except there's one essential piece absent from your puzzle  
Lorcan Scamander, that fellow Ravenclaw you were always loving _(forever_)  
however, you're little Lucy, always hiding in the shadows  
never shining in the spotlight (you're meant to)  
never being everything you were meant to  
much fear (not a Gryffindor ever)  
just a dark, hidden shadow  
just a remnant now  
just a memory  
you are  
just  
_(Lucy_)

pretty  
that's all  
everyone can think  
you're that pretty one  
shiny blue eyes, blonde hair  
but you were meant for more  
those Veela genes from your old grandma  
they've cursed you for years upon years _(always_)  
does everything (always) have to be about your looks?  
whatever, you_ (might_) have a boyfriend who _(you hope_) cares  
because you are more than your stupid Veela genes  
you are more than just a blonde Weasley  
you are more than that stupid box  
you are just another girl who's  
trying to love _(not working_)  
trying to live _(failing_)  
trying to learn  
you are  
just  
_(Victoire_)

musician  
you want  
to make music  
not sit there and  
look pretty all the time  
because we all know that's boring  
and you're not boring by any standards  
some call you tomboy, others pretty beyond belief  
not true, because then _he_ would notice your existence  
at the moment, you're someone to play hilarious pranks with  
but somehow you want more, even though you're just  
a miniscule white spot in his enormous tapestry  
you are just the Slytherin one too  
just the one who is wrong  
one Weasley with no life  
just the clueless one  
you are insane  
you are  
just  
_(Dominique_)

voice  
of reason  
_'don't do that!'_  
we all know that  
you should've been a Ravenclaw  
those words- they summarize your life  
should've been, would've been, could've been, yeah  
these words that could probably destroy someone's life  
you definitely _might've_ been something (once upon a time)  
now just relax, the Ravenclaw who ruined everything _(did you?)_  
you're just a dream destroyer with your twisted reason  
since you've told Lucy that Narnia doesn't exist  
that's you, heart breaker, yeah, you, girl  
you're just that dream crusher, girlie  
just another Hermione (again, yeah)  
just _picture perfect_, always  
just reasonable one  
you are  
just  
_(Rose)_

fireball  
average girl  
fiery auburn locks  
to match with personality  
but _(personality)_ is a mask  
don't you know that? _everyone does_  
hide, you don't want to be discovered  
hide, you don't want them removing the mask  
showing _everyone_ what is really inside of you always  
you're always content just to _bask_ in your father's shadow  
it's never mattered who you are, just your father  
you are like your mum (don't you know?)  
you are the second Ginny Weasley, girl  
is that who you wanna be?  
you are just another girl  
just a fireball girl  
just a blaze  
you are  
just  
_(Lily_)

someone  
you're always  
just another someone  
just another face _(recognized_)  
someone _had_ to play responsible  
responsibility, you over all your cousins  
meanwhile, you are dreaming of playing football  
because you're the tomboy at heart, aren't you?  
even if it's not _recognizable _at first to acquaintances  
but you're the responsible one driven to insanity by responsibility  
this (_it's_) all the amazing life you've always lead  
the one you had control over_ (yeah, right_)  
& now control has just slipped away  
you are just a responsible girl  
just face in the crowd  
just a pretty girl  
just a tomboy  
you are  
just  
_(Roxanne)_

**A/N: A little side product. Very angsty. But I like the design, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. :D**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
